


what's a little skinship between friends

by etoilette



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, First Time, Groping, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Day #23 of Kinktober: Shower SexMakoto is forced to share a shower with Ann after a trip to Mementos, but it seems like no one ever taught Ann to keep her hands to herself.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695
Kudos: 62





	what's a little skinship between friends

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Kaneshiro Palace. In retrospect, I should have done this exact idea but with Haru instead. I'm so sorry, Ann.
> 
> Additional warning: Mentions and ambiguous implication of sexual harassment at work.
> 
> Skinship is just wasei eigo that means physical intimacy of a non-sexual nature.

As soon as the Phantom Thieves leave Mementos, Makoto wrinkles her nose.

"Do you smell that?" she asks, looking around at everyone. The collective Thieves blink blankly at her before sniffing themselves.

Akira pulls a disgusted face but doesn't say anything, as if he thinks he can bluff his way through body odour. Ryuji and Yusuke make no effort to hide how they whiff at their armpits, and their reaction afterward was to simply look at each other and shrug.

"Nope. Don't smell a thing," Ryuji says.

Ann waves at her nose with a hand, her expression pinched. "You're probably the worst one off in terms of stench, Ryuji."

"Huh?!"

"The summer heat must have made all of you guys extra stinky," Morgana exclaims from Akira's bag. He's pressed up close to Akira's hair and neck, and though he doesn't shy away, there is a distinct air of disgust in his eyes and voice as he continues, "Seriously, I think you guys should all shower before you get on the train or you'll clear out an entire carriage with your smell."

"As if you're any better, you stupid cat," Ryuji snaps.

Morgana sniffs, turning his nose up at him. "I cleaned myself as soon as we left Mementos. I'm the nicest-smelling one here."

Akira looks around at them and fiddles with his hair. "If you want, we can go back to Yongen-Jaya together and use the bathhouse. That would be pretty fun."

"Alright!" Ryuji exclaims, pumping the air with a fist. "Guys' night out!"

"It would be a most inspiring experience," Yusuke agrees. "To lay ourselves bare to each other is the ultimate form of bonding. I would be most delighted if we could all spend some quality naked time together."

"Gross," Ann says immediately, rolling her eyes. "I'm not too interested in going on the train while smelling like this. I'll just walk home to my apartment and take a shower there. Makoto, want to come with me?"

It takes Makoto a second before she realizes that she's being addressed and she blinks at Ann incredulously. "M-me?"

"Of course you," Ann laughs. "Who else would I be talking to? Don't you usually shower at your friend's house after aikido practice?"

Makoto isn't quite sure how to explain that if she goes to Ann's house, it would be her first time visiting a friend's residence. It's not as if she had much time for social calls during her youth, between studying and extracurriculars, and after she became the student council president at Shujin, her studious and robotic image only pushed away her peers. Judging by Ann's personality though, she would definitely take it upon herself to try and rectify that. As if Ann was any more popular at school.

"No, not really," Makoto says simply.

"Lady Ann, you're going to walk home and take a shower?" Morgana asks excitedly. "Your commitment to hygiene is admirable! Not like any of these thugs!" He shoots the boys a disgusted and pointed glare, and Ryuji growls low in his throat at the dig.

Akira gently shoves the cat deeper into the bag. "You're probably not invited."

"Most definitely not!" Ann laughs, sticking at her tongue playfully. "Sorry, Morgana, but I kind of want my own girls' night with Makoto. I'll bring you a cake tomorrow, okay?"

"A cake! That's a promise, Lady Ann!"

"Of course, of course!" Ann says. She grabs Makoto's hand and waves a cheery goodbye to the other Thieves before running off.

* * *

True to her word, Ann's apartment was a fifteen-minute walk away from the station, nestled away from the main hustle and bustle. It's a luxurious high-rise not so dissimilar from the one that Makoto gets to live in thanks to her sister's prosecutor salary, except with a lot more artwork and plants. Makoto stands in front of a painting hung near the entrance, and puzzles over the simple blue stripe.

"What is this?" she asks.

"Ahaha, I'm not sure. I think my dad bought it at a clearance sale or something. Maybe we can ask Yusuke next time."

They could, but Yusuke would probably spend hours regaling them on art history and technique, so Makoto pretends she didn't hear anything. Even with the bursts of colour here and there from Ann's parents' eclectic collection of art and dried bouquets, there is a distinctly sterile and lonely atmosphere to the apartment that makes Makoto feel like she's home.

"It's a nice house," she says sincerely.

"You're such a flatterer," Ann replies. She must have gone to her room while Makoto was staring at the painting, because she has in her hands a few articles of clothing that she probably pulled out of her own closet. "I'm not sure if they'll fit you so tell me if they're too tight or whatever. I can probably borrow some stuff from my mom!"

"Oh, no!" Makoto exclaims, flustered. She grabs the clothes from Ann and clutches them to her chest, feeling her face heat up at the idea of troubling her friend even further. "I'm sure these'll be fine."

"If you're sure! The bathroom is over that way," Ann says, pointing to a closed door.

It's not hard to find, especially since Ann pointed it out so clearly, and when Makoto walks in, she can't help but gasp in shock at the sheer _luxury_ of the room. It's white, with pale blue accents in the wall tiles. The bathtub shower is so large that three people could probably fit inside of it, and the bright yellow shower curtain makes the room feel stylishly welcoming. She vaguely remembers Ann mentioning that her parents work in fashion, so it's not out of the realm of possibility for them to use their aesthetic sense in their interior decorating.

There's no time to be gawking at her friend's bathroom when said friend is patiently waiting for her to finish, and Makoto undresses quickly, folding her dirty clothes neatly and placing them on the counter for later. She'll have to borrow a plastic bag from Ann so she doesn't have to put her dirty laundry inside her school bag, but she's sure that Ann won't mind. It takes Makoto a while to figure out how to turn on the water and set it to warm, but right before she steps in, she hears a series of loud knocks at the door.

"Makoto, are you already in the shower?" Ann calls.

"Um, I'm just stepping in," Makoto replies, yelling to be heard over the stream. "Sorry, I won't take long. I don't need to spend too much time washing my hair since it's short, so don't worry."

There's a moment of silence and when Ann speaks again, she sounds distinctly uncomfortable. "Listen, Makoto, this is really awkward but I just got a call from my manager and she wants me to go to work in like, an hour, so I actually really need the shower right now. I can't show up to my modeling gig smelling like sweat and Shadow ooze, so...I'm really sorry for this!"

Before Makoto could ask Ann what she's even apologizing for, Ann pushes the door open. She's averting her eyes well enough, but to Makoto's horror, she's already naked. She must have stripped outside of the bathroom as soon as she got the call.

"A-Ann!" Makoto screeches. She holds herself steady against the shower wall so she doesn't slip on the wet tile, and she looks away hastily. "You can shower first! I'm not in a rush!"

"I feel bad though!" Ann shrieks. "You're a guest so you're supposed to shower first. Look, you probably noticed how big the shower is, so we'll just wash up together, okay? It's not a big deal, right? The boys do it all the time and when you go to the hot springs, you have to get showered in front of other people as well, don't you?"

"Well, _yes_ ," Makoto says, but she stops talking. For some reason there's something very _wrong_ about this whole situation, in a way that's different from showering at the pool or hot spring.

Before she can come up with an argument, Ann hurries in, shutting the door to prevent the steam from escaping.

"Wait," Makoto protests, but Ann gently ushers her deeper into the shower.

"It'll be fast and this was supposed to be a girls' night anyway, right?" Ann laughs. "No problem."

"It _is_ a problem!" Makoto argues weakly, but she sighs when Ann shoves a bottle of shampoo into her hand.

Resigned to her fate, Makoto squeezes a small portion of the rose-scented shampoo into her hand and does the same for Ann, giving her more for her longer and more voluminous hair.

"Thanks!" Ann says cheerily, and the two girls start to work the shampoo into their hair, working up a quick lather. For a while, the only sound in the bathroom is the scratching of their nails against their scalps. Even though they haven't washed out all the shampoo yet, Ann passes Makoto a bottle of conditioner, and Makoto accepts it easily, squeezing out a dollop for herself and a handful for Ann.

"Do you shower with your sister at all?" Ann asks. There is a wooden quality to her too-high voice and Makoto's guard shoots up.

"No," she says, closing her eyes and letting the hot stream of the shower run against her hair and face, washing out the last of the suds. "We probably did when we were younger, but Sis is almost never home. We're not that open with each other."

Ann hums but doesn't answer. When Makoto opens her eyes, running her hand quickly through her hair to check if she missed any soap, she sees Ann fiddling with a pink squeeze bottle.

"What's that?" Makoto asks. "Body wash?"

She's never used anything other than bar soap, but she remembers reading about how some people use loofahs or sponges with body wash instead. Ann definitely seems the type of person to do that.

"It's hair treatment," Ann explains. "You leave it in your hair for fifteen minutes before washing it off, and it makes it super soft. Here, turn around, I'll put some in your hair."

"Don't you need to hurry for your job?"

"I have enough time for a hair treatment! Now come on, turn around!"

Slowly, Makoto turns so that she's facing the shower knob, and she feels Ann reach out from behind her to turn off the water. It's strange how fast her heart is pounding now, with Ann's warm presence so close to her unguarded back. She knows that Ann is harmless, of course, but something about their nakedness makes Makoto feel vulnerable. She twitches when she hears the click of Ann opening up hair treatment's lid, and she jolts again when feels Ann brush her fingers through her wet hair, stroking it gently and patting it down with the palms of her hands.

"Just leave it in there. I'll tell you when we can wash it out," she hears Ann say, as if she didn't notice Makoto's jumpy behaviour, and Makoto nods. For a moment, she's left in peace as Ann presumably busies herself with her own hair.

But when Ann finishes, her hands are back on Makoto. Specifically, she reaches around Makoto and cups Makoto's breasts in her palms, her fingers stroking Makoto's nipples gently until the cold air and stimulation makes them almost painfully erect. Ann's touch sends a sting of electricity through Makoto's body and she flinches back into Ann. She can feel Ann's own breasts against her shoulder blades, and Ann's breath sends puffs of heat against her neck.

"Wh—?!' Makoto shrieks, but she can't get the words out as Ann squeezes almost painfully tight.

"Makoto, you're surprisingly big!" Ann says. She sounds exactly the same as she always does, and for a second Makoto is almost lulled into a false sense of normalcy. As if what they're doing is completely natural between friends and teammates. "I've always noticed it when you're in your Metaverse outfit, but they're such a nice shape too. It's a shame you don't wear anything a little bit more skintight in your daily life."

Ann's acting like nothing is wrong. Maybe Makoto is the one who doesn't understand how things usually work between girl friends. The best thing she can do is play along right now, until she can get a better hint of what Ann is trying to do.

Makoto clears her throat so her voice won't be ridiculously squeaky. "A lot of my clothes are hand-me-downs from my sister, or she buys them for me," she stammers.

"That's too bad," Ann sighs. "When I get back from work, I'll let you try on some of my dresses. I have some that'll look _so_ cute on you."

"I...was planning on going home after. I'd feel bad if I stayed here alone while you were at work."

"Don't be ridiculous! We're friends, aren't we? I don't mind if you house-sit for me. I trust you, Makoto."

It's not about whether or not Ann trusts her, but more that Makoto's highly uncomfortable with staying alone in an unfamiliar house, but it's not as if she can tell Ann that. There's nothing but open friendliness in her face, and the suspicion makes Makoto feel horrible.

Ann's left hand continues to linger on Makoto's breast, teasing the bud mercilessly until heat starts to rise from Makoto's core, coursing through her body. It's different from the few times that Makoto explored her own body. Were her nipples always this sensitive? When she touched them herself, she had only felt slightly ticklish, but under Ann's fingers, it's like sparks of warmth licking directly against her bare nerves.

She squirms, unconsciously arching her back as if begging for more, and she can practically feel Ann's smile against her ear. Her right hand travels downward, stroking Makoto's stomach, exploring her abs and belly button, until —

"Ah!" Makoto yelps, and she backs up again in a desperate attempt to get away from Ann's hand, even though there's no escape.

Ann shoves a leg in between Makoto's, and tightens her grip around Makoto's chest. Her manicured nails don't break skin, but it's a close thing; they dig in so much that there are probably half-moon imprints in Makoto's skin. When Makoto tries to move away, Ann hooks her chin over Makoto's shoulder and clutches her closer against her ample chest, holding her in place unless Makoto wants to send the both of them crashing to the ground.

"Don't worry, Makoto," Ann says. She sounds a little exasperated, as if Makoto's being silly. "This is just what friends do for each other."

"I-is it?" Makoto asks. She can't remember ever doing this with Eiko, but then again, it's not as if she and Eiko were ever in this kind of situation.

"Is this your first time?" Ann laughs. "I'll be gentle."

She isn't sure if the shaking of her body is from the residual water on Makoto's skin making her shiver in the slightly cold air of Ann's bathroom. Or if it's from the inexplicable fear that she's feeling right now, even though she would trust Ann with her life.

Ann's leg forces Makoto's thighs further apart, and without hesitation, she places her hand directly onto Makoto's most private place. She parts her folds easily and gently swirls around Makoto's clit with the flat of her finger.

"Oh?" Ann says, and she moves her hand away, rubbing her fingers together. "Makoto, look."

Ann holds her hand out for Makoto to see and she realizes, to her horror, that there is a viscous sheen on Ann's skin that can't be explained away by the water.

"You're already wet!" Ann says, sounding delighted. "Great. It would have hurt if you weren't. I don't think hair treatment would have made for a very safe lube so this is perfect."

"Wai — Ah!"

The minute sparks of pleasure from Ann's oddly skilled hands makes more slick drip from Makoto's hole, mingling with the wet of the water from the shower. There is no friction or dryness to impede Ann or shock Makoto out of the ecstasy. A few times, Ann's index and middle fingers come close to penetrating Makoto, but she always backs down after teasing the entrance.

She doesn't know what kind of magic Ann is using, for this to feel so good. Makoto's legs shake as she sobs and whines. It's not as if she wants to make such horribly embarrassing noises, but if she tries to bite her lip and hold it in, the pleasure amplifies inside of her, tightening in her core, so much that she feels like she's losing her mind.

It's the first time she's ever felt anything close to this, and it takes all of the tattered discipline she could claw together to keep her hips still.

"Ann," Makoto moans, the high pitch of her voice bouncing off the tiled walls until it's like she's standing in an echo chamber of her own shame. She bites her lip to stifle her unconscious cries, but a squeak manages to eke its way out when Ann licks a hot stripe up her neck.

"You're so cute, Makoto," Ann says. The friendly cheer in her voice is gone, replaced by a low and dark passion. "Has anyone ever told you that before?"

"N-no," Makoto manages, but any further words she might want to say are silenced when Ann presses down harder against Makoto's weakest parts, flicking her nipple and clit with so much force that Makoto can't hold back her screams anymore.

The sensations assaulting her body are a knife's edge away from pain, and she wonders inanely if this is how intensely Ann pleasures herself. It's not gentle at all, with how hard that Ann is swirling the twin nubs, grazing them with her manicured nails whenever she gets too enthusiastic. The waves of stimulation crash against her mind, until the only thing she can think of is _release_.

"You're as red as a strawberry," Ann giggles. "Or maybe a cherry? One of those kinds of fruits! I wonder if you'll taste as sweet?"

Makoto shakes her head frantically, and she can feel the sticky slime of the hair treatment coat her cheek when her hair slaps against her face. "P-please don't," she says. She isn't sure if Ann plans to lick her again or bite her, but she really doesn't want to know.

Ann laughs, loud and clear, even though she doesn't let up. She presses her weight insistently against Makoto's back, forcing her to fold herself in two. Makoto reaches out hurriedly to brace herself against the shower wall, in case she bashes her head against the tile, and Ann follows her down. She bears down on her and rubs herself against Makoto's ass.

"You're so cute! Did you really think I would try and eat you? It was just a joke, of course!"

It didn't sound like a joke, if Makoto is honest, but the words are cleared out of her head when she feels Ann nibble on the shell of her ear, worrying the soft cartilage. At the same second, Ann finally allows her finger to slip into Makoto. There's no pain, considering the amount of natural wetness that Makoto produced from Ann's ministrations, and there's no hesitation or reluctance in Ann's action.

With one strike, she buries her finger deep into Makoto's slit, until her knuckle hits against the lips of Makoto's vagina. Ann switches to use her thumb to rub at Makoto's clit, never leaving Makoto's sensitive skin, pressing down on it as if she wants to push it deep into Makoto's body. The intrusion sends Makoto off the edge, and she grits her teeth, grunting like an animal as she strains against the climax, her legs buckling despite her best efforts.

Ann settles her full weight onto Makoto's back and sends the both of them down onto the floor of the bathtub. The sharp pain that lances through her body only pushes the stimulation through greater heights and Makoto chokes out yet another cry as a second wave of pleasure lances through her body.

She twitches uselessly in Ann's grip as the younger girl works Makoto furiously through the peak, even though she must know that Makoto is gripped in the throes of her orgasm from how much her walls are clenching down around her finger. There is no rhyme or reason to the way she moves her hand, rubbing her thumb in a fast circle around Makoto's pulsing clit while her finger taps arrhythmically against Makoto's walls.

"Ann!" Makoto screams, writhing against the bathtub. "Stop, wait, it's too much! Please, just let me rest for a second!"

"It'll be worse if I stop now and then start again," Ann points out, pressing a light kiss against Makoto's cheek. "Just leave it to me. I've got you."

She doesn't stop the haphazard movements of her thumb until Makoto almost faceplants against the tile, but she never removes the finger inside of Makoto. Even as Makoto fights to catch her breath, Ann crooks her finger from time to time, never allowing Makoto to fully come down from her orgasm.

"Didn't that feel good, Makoto?" Ann asks after Makoto's body finally calms down. The heat of earlier is gone, and she sounds just like she normally does when they're at school or when they're in Mementos as fellow Phantom Thieves. Makoto's breath catches in her throat at the overly friendly tone, and she feels the hand that Ann still has on her breast flex, squeezing the mound. "It's something that we do sometimes when we're showering after modeling gigs. It's a great way to relax."

"Really?" Makoto says hoarsely. It's like she's being shown the dark side of something glamorous, like when she reads about idols who are forced to sleep with producers in order to secure a gig. The familiar indignation that pushed her into the business of Phantom Thieving rears its head. "Who did this to you?"

Instead of answering, Ann whispers into Makoto's ear, "I think our fifteen minutes is up." She slowly removes her finger from Makoto, wriggling around the rim right before she pulls completely free, obviously enjoying the way that Makoto's body twitches and jerks like a landed fish. She stands up and stretches, as if all they did was a bit of light exercise.

Makoto can barely catch her breath and when she tries to push herself up to her feet, her knees knock against each other. She would have fallen down and hit her head against the tile had Ann not grabbed onto her elbow.

"Oops! Was that a bit too much for you? I've got you."

It's an echo of what Ann had said earlier, when she had played Makoto's body like a fiddle, and Makoto feels her muscles lock in place for the briefest of seconds. But Ann is still staring at her with that open smile on her face and Makoto swallows down her apprehension as best as she can.

"R-right. Thanks, Panther."

Ann beams. "Anytime, Queen!"

She steadies Makoto and turns the water back on, washing the treatment out of Makoto's hair, gushing on about how pretty Makoto's going to look and how she'll gladly help Makoto in finding hair products that match Makoto's hair texture the next time they're free. It's almost like nothing is wrong. Like everything is all right between the two of them.

For a brief moment, even though she can still feel the residual post-orgasm lethargy fogging up her mind, Makoto wonders if she just dreamed up the entire encounter.

But one look down on the pale indents in the skin of her breast, left behind from Ann's fingernails, reminds Makoto of the reality of her situation.

Ann's still talking about shopping trips, and though it's rude, Makoto interrupts. "The next time we have to go somewhere to clean up after a trip to the Metaverse, I'm going to Yongen-Jaya with the boys."


End file.
